


九龍灣鬼話連篇（坑了）

by SummerDreamForAILG



Category: Ninepercent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDreamForAILG/pseuds/SummerDreamForAILG





	九龍灣鬼話連篇（坑了）

* * *

 

九龍灣鬼怪實錄 

⚠️骨科

 

5表哥就是會想很多

（add: 5的箭頭

 

 

 

 

 

 

一/

 

 

某天晚上，三棟U型連體居民樓圍成的監獄廣場般的社區花園照常一片死寂，企圖潛入的銀色月光被銅牆鐵壁嚴嚴實實的遮擋住。伴著夏夜的蟬鳴和燥熱，林彥俊發現了坐在N棟一樓階梯，跟保安阿姨聊天的陳立農。

 

 

“你怎麼來了？”

 

 

“我媽可能還沒來得及告訴你。”

 

 

陳立農拍拍屁股坐起來，“她被調到非洲分部，公司分給她的那套房子恰好分給別的同事住，我就沒有住處了。”

 

 

“不，我是說...” 林彥俊退後了一步，手上拎著的拉麵差點撒出湯汁。

 

 

陳立農看上去比前兩年高了十幾公分、原先單薄的骨架上也帶著些初見形狀的肌肉，總之是大大地成長了，無論是身高還是體型。

 

 

在外面說話，尤其對著這個保安阿姨說話不是個明智之舉。他把陳立農直接帶回自己那個小小的、只有五百二十尺的獨立單元房裏。

 

 

回到家裏，鎖好門，林彥俊鄭重其事的對著正在好奇打量他的書房的陳立農說

 

 

“我記得當時我拒絕你了，那封信裏寫得非常清楚。”

 

 

陳立農把行李箱放到看上去比較空的小陽臺上，起身靜靜看著林彥俊。屋子裏沒有開燈，他背著月光，林彥俊只能看見一張陰暗又模糊的臉龐。

 

 

那個黑影不自然地歪了歪頭，“你有給我寫過信嗎？”

 

 

林彥俊被他無厘頭的回復搞得有點局促。

 

 

“總之...”

 

 

“總之，允許我犯錯誤吧。” 黑影打斷了他沒組織好的拒絕。

 

 

 

 

 

二/

 

 

從九龍灣站出來已經是晚上九點，林彥俊一下就看見了那個住了快三年的，有點年頭的綠色社區——七八棟長方形樂高積木一樣的大廈老老實實立在地面上，灰撲撲的深綠色樓身上嚴謹的開著許多整齊的正方形小窗子。

 

 

“我諗住平平哋，食碗粉，點知最後食咗一百零蚊！”

（我以為吃碗粉會便宜點，誰知道最後結賬看價格，竟然吃了一百多塊錢！）

 

 

“哇——真系離曬譜！”

（哇，真的是太離譜了）

 

 

走進電梯間，他一邊等電梯磨磨蹭蹭的一層一層降下來，一邊聽兩個看上去散完步回家的中年阿姨喋喋不休的抱怨著。

 

 

“......銀行仲加息…” 

 

 

“不過加息週期的確要開始咯...”

 

 

聽見銀行要加息，林彥俊暗中慶倖自己買的小破房沒給他帶來多少還貸的負擔。

 

 

掉漆的白色電梯門終於緩緩打開了，兩個一胖一瘦的捲髮阿姨匆匆走到最裏面去，站好了以後似乎還上下打量了一下尾隨她們走進來的年輕靚仔，相互對望著。

 

 

“靚仔，唔該按下十一樓啦。”

（帥哥，麻煩你按下十一樓啦。）

 

 

林彥俊點點頭，按下11樓和13樓的按鍵。

 

 

“你話…老人家係屋企自然過身，間屋算唔算凶宅？”

（你說，老人家在家裏面自然死亡，那間屋子算不算是一個凶宅？）

 

 

“啋，講埋曬啲衰嘢…妳細聲啲啦…”

（哎喲我去，你怎麼老講些不吉利的東西，小聲點好不好。）

 

 

“妳知唔知近排有人望到一個著紅裙嘅...”

(你知不知道最近有人看見一個穿著紅裙子的...）

 

 

 

“我覺得哩啲嘢都係信則有，唔信就冇嘅...所以兩位阿姨唔使諗咁多。”

(我覺得這些東西都是信則有，不信則無的。所以兩位阿姨不需要想這麼多。）

 

 

他終於忍不住加入了兩個阿姨的對話。

 

 

這也是他一直以來的觀點，神神怪怪的東西，不信，就自然不會出現在他的世界裏；不信，就連神怪的形象都描繪不出來，更別說是看到了。

 

 

瘦阿姨輕輕拍了一下胖阿姨的手臂，似是在怪罪她多嘴。

 

 

11樓終於到了，兩個阿姨朝他點點頭道別。他也微微低頭，看她們走了出去。

 

 

三年前，林彥俊畢業於浸會大學傳理學院的新聞系，順利的在翡翠電視臺找到了一份財經記者的工作。他打算在公司總部附近找個房子租，誰知從將軍澳一直到牛頭角，看上去灰撲撲、髒亂差的老城區，甚至舊樓裏的劏房，房租都是一萬打底一個月——那時候他的月薪只有可憐的一萬港幣，就算拼上之前實習時的積蓄也撐不了幾個月。

 

 

正焦頭爛額的時候，仲介給他推薦了一套房子——五百二十尺的德福花園N座13樓14室，九龍灣地鐵站上蓋物業，房主開出的價格是六萬五港幣，價錢相較同棟樓的其他房子總價相差了3個0。實地考察完這個價格誘人的兩房一廳，林彥俊覺得自己工作這麼忙，沒空想著成家立業的事，一個人住也夠了，就買了這棟房子。

 

 

這個社區裏的人似乎特別喜歡在電梯裏風言風語，住在最高層的林彥俊每次都能完整的聽完他們議論的事情。

 

 

搬進來住的第一個月，他每天只花下班回社區-搭電梯-到家門口的時間，就斷斷續續拼湊出一個完整資訊——他住的這個房子是人們口中死過人的凶宅。只是死的是年輕人、老人、男人、女人，他不清楚。關於這個房子克死過多少人的說法，他也沒在電梯小灶裏補全了。

 

 

雖然有點無奈，獨自生活，每天工作時間超過十五個小時，在夢裏都忙著撰稿剪輯的新人攝影記者根本沒有時間害怕這間房子裏可能存在的幽魂。

 

 

住進來的第三年，林彥俊終於有勇氣跟樓裏的八卦世界稍微接一下軌，卻討了個沒趣。不過跟之前忙碌的生活狀態一樣，他也沒時間惋惜自己無法融入那些自己算是新倒楣主角的電梯談話裏。

 

 

住進來的第一年末，17歲的表弟陳立農主動塞進他的小房子裏。莫名其妙之餘，他遠在非洲的姨媽也只是發了一條訊息讓林彥俊照顧好陳立農，她要完成一個長期專案才能回香港，讓林彥俊別把她兒子餓死了，也不准對她兒子想入非非。作為和陳立農一起長大的表哥，以及早就被抓包的陳立農的早戀對象，林彥俊不情不願地接過了監護的任務。

 

 

之前陳立農一直在臺灣念書，怕他不適應，林彥俊想找個離他家比較近的、用普通話和英語教學的學校。找來找去發現沙田就有一家這樣的新落成的學校，還跟自己的母校有關系，陳立農考的好說不定能輕鬆直接從高中升上浸會大學。

 

 

不過說不定浸會大學不在陳立農的志願列表裏呢？憑自己對陳立農的瞭解，港大是稍微努努力就能達到的。他回過神來，懷疑自己是不是真把自己當陳立農的大家長了，選個能落腳的學校還考慮到大學這麼遠的階段。

 

 

他到現在都沒搞清楚陳立農為什麼突然來香港念書，他反正一年到頭都見不到身為工作狂人的親媽，在哪里讀書不都一樣嗎？

 

 

 

 

 

三/

 

 

出電梯門，走到樓道拐角處的1314號房，按響門鈴。

 

 

裏面傳來一陣腳步聲。

 

 

高個兒男孩穿著校服襯衫，笑嘻嘻的給他開了裏面的木門，他的手裏還拿著一遝厚厚的訂好的A4紙。林彥俊隔著銀色的防盜門鐵條看著他，按學校要求剪的整齊露眉瓜皮頭看上去觸感很好。

 

 

防盜門開了，他忍住了想要上手摸摸瓜皮頭的衝動，脫鞋進門。林彥俊剛想問他是不是剪頭髮了，就發現陳立農的嘴巴有點發白。

 

 

“怎麼了？你沒吃飯嗎？”

 

 

“今天是週五，我做好了飯想跟你一起吃。”

 

 

林彥俊皺了皺眉，所以這個人從下午四點放學一直餓到九點。

 

 

“我說過了不要等我一起吃，週末也不行。如果我十點才回來呢？”

 

 

他走進廚房，把放在微波爐裏的滷味加熱。陳立農蹭著他的腰費勁地鑽進窄小的長條形廚房裏，系上圍裙加熱肉燥。

 

 

林彥俊發現放在廚房轉角處的滾筒洗衣機的門敞著，他又費力地摸著牆穿過陳立農，把衣服塞進洗衣機裏，關好門。

 

 

“天氣好像要轉涼了，你下星期上學記得穿個毛衣背心，帶個外套。”

 

 

“好。今天回來的時候我就有點打噴嚏了。”

 

 

男孩關了火，把肉燥盛到碗裏，盛好之後把碗放下，轉身正對他，張開雙手。

 

 

撐著洗衣機發呆的林彥俊條件反射走向他，雙手穿到陳立農身後解圍裙，掛在左邊牆上的掛鉤上，然後被陳立農一把摟住。

 

 

被陳立農抱著靠在牆上，林彥俊覺得廚房裏有點悶。他埋怨陳立農，怎麼又忘記開火開埋排氣扇，待會兒油煙味飄進屋裏睡覺都難受。

 

 

“你看，我們像不像苦命鴛鴦。”

 

 

低沉的聲音和他的耳膜一同振動。順著擁抱的動作抬起頭來，他發覺，摟著他的、從15歲就宣佈單戀他的男孩子今年就要成年了，日益明顯的喉結貼著他頸側的皮膚，抱著他的時候力氣大了不少，會壓得他因為過勞加速老化的脊柱酸痛。

 

 

“你......”

 

 

你媽媽看見你給我的情書了，她還扇了我一巴掌，說早知這樣就不該讓我放假回來做你的家教。

 

 

林彥俊知道這段話自己不想說出來，也知道陳立農抱著他是為了平時幾乎不哄他的哥哥，能放下面子跟他親近一點。

 

 

“...最近在學校還適應嗎，有沒有覺得很累？”

 

 

“挺好的啊～”

 

 

“你還在跟他們說英文嗎？”

 

 

“我也學會一點點粵語了好嗎，而且他們都很好，沒有笑我！”

 

 

“那就好。”

 

 

林彥俊伸手把洗手臺上面的窗子往外推開散味兒，看來空間小還是有點好處。

 

 

陳立農抱著他，好像不肯撒手。

 

 

“你啊......以後同學約你放學出去玩你就出去玩，你個上普通話學校的，不多出去跟朋友四處逛逛，怎麼能學會日常用語。”

 

 

“我都說我真的會說了，我就是怕你餓啊。”

 

 

“你出去玩，回來給我打包不還是一樣。”

 

 

“哦！”

 

 

陳立農放開他，用力學他平常的樣子瞪了他一眼，然後拿微波爐裏的滷味出去。

 

 

林彥俊背抵著牆，搖搖頭，感歎青春期小鬼不好教育。雖然他也不擅長說教就是了。

 

 

晚上九點四十五分，中五生陳立農放學後的六個小時整，他終於吃上晚飯了。

 

 

林彥俊的小單元裏放不下飯桌和多餘的椅子，他們在客廳裏吃飯。陳立農坐在能伸直腿的那張沙發，林彥俊開了電視機以後坐在旁邊的小沙發。

 

 

“你做的那個紀錄片什麼時候能播出？”陳立農轉到翡翠臺，此時正在播延禧攻略第四十八集。

 

 

“下個月吧，還有一些素材要補拍，下週一我要去一趟深水埗，探望下住工廠大廈的阿叔阿伯。”

 

 

“那順路喔？陪我一起上學吧，要不要去我學校拿多一份早餐再走？”

 

 

“......不了，我想起來我那天要先去觀塘，深水埗等上班時段過了再去吧。”

 

 

“你除了我登記註冊那一天就沒有再送我回學校了欸...”陳立農嘴巴裏含著筷子看正在咀嚼的林彥俊。

 

 

“你今年都成年了，有很多事情，我相信，我不多嘴你也能做得很好。” 林彥俊抬起頭，視線虛虛地飄向電視螢幕，咀嚼肌一下一下運動著。

 

 

“下周五校慶哦，我們班要表演個舞臺劇，你來嗎？”

 

 

“我看看到時候有沒有空吧。”林彥俊拿起遙控器轉臺。

 

 

“我知道你回來了很累......你能不能稍微關心一下我每天做了什麼事？” 陳立農放下碗筷，一副要跟他吵架的樣子。

 

 

“我們已經一個星期沒有說過幾句話了，我也覺得我這樣跟你發脾氣很不應該，但是你真的都......完全不在乎嗎？”

 

 

林彥俊咽了一口口水，電視最終回到了翡翠臺，他放下遙控器，視線往下瞟。遇見不想解決的、有關陳立農的問題時，林彥俊總是這樣沉默。

 

 

陳立農也不再追問，他們沉默地吃著飯菜。十點半延禧攻略播完的時候，陳立農收起碗筷拿去廚房。

 

 

林彥俊洗完澡以後用毛巾草草擦幹頭上的水，回房間，關好門，拉開床底的編織筐，打開裏面的鐵盒，拿出一張紙，展開，打開床邊燈，躺在床上，開始第三千不知道幾百次默讀，尋找這封信裏可以攻擊的點。

 

 

 

 

「To Dear Evan,

我記得你教過我的每一道題的解法，你修長的手抓著筆，在草稿紙上操縱著坐標系和立體幾何。你知道嗎？你認真思考的樣子真的非常迷人；

我記得僅有幾次的、你用單車載讀國小的我上學的神奇體驗，15歲的你還不擅長騎車載人，幾乎要摔倒，走走停停，還時不時分出一隻手護著我；

我記得你大四上學期唯一一次回家拿證件時暈倒了，我聽見姨媽的電話以後心急如焚，趕到你家，第一次朝你發火，才知道你為了學術比賽忙著跟嚴苛的導師和總是改不完美的論文戰鬥，忙著透支自己的身體。

你第一次像個傻乎乎的弟弟一樣被我照顧了三天，第一次答應我不要對自己太苛刻。

我還記得那天晚上，你靠在我懷裡睡覺，額頭抵著我的心跳，就像我小時候依賴你那樣。那天早晨我的手臂很麻，醒的很早，偷偷親了你嘟起來的嘴唇，然後看著沉睡著、也好像不是我的哥哥的你，從太陽升起到你醒過來。

為什麼從我一出生開始你就要擁有『哥哥』的身份呢？你也就二十二歲而已，如果你不是哥哥的話，會不會在辛苦難過的時候放心的麻煩我呢？

在你醒來以後，你第一次向我道歉，說讓我擔心了。

彥俊，不要道歉，允許我犯錯誤吧。你長大了，但我還沒有長大。

Sincerest Apologies,

Leo 」

 

 

 

 

稚嫩的筆跡是唯一可以抨擊的點，因為信中每個標點符號之間的內容都是真真切切發生過的事實。他斷斷續續寫過幾封回信，最後還是沒有辦法寄回去。他抨擊不了那些一起成長的事實，無法無視那些火苗一樣跳動的情愫，也不敢想像陳立農看見自己寄來的又一封拒絕的信的表情。

 

 

篤篤篤。陳立農在敲他的門。

 

 

“彥俊，我用完吹風機啦。”

 

 

他把信放好後下床，用腳跟把編織筐推回床底下，關掉床邊燈，走過去開門。

 

 

 

四/

 

 

這棟居民樓比林彥俊老五十歲左右，也就是隔音非常不好的意思。大概半夜一點多時，林彥俊被大門響動的聲音吵醒，他坐起來聽了一會兒門。

 

 

客廳裏傳來陳立農微弱的咳嗽聲，倒水聲，拖鞋摩擦地面聲，陳立農回到跟自己有一牆之隔的臥室的聲音。

 

 

林彥俊放心的倒回床上睡覺，看來不是賊，虛驚一場。過了一會兒他又想，小孩可能確實著涼了，要不要給他找點藥呢？

 

 

算了，他都大了，讓他自己管自己吧。

 

 

林彥俊勸說自己想點別的事情，沖掉心裏無端的負罪感。他想起上星期去深水埗採訪一個生活在一劏三的劏屋，領綜援生活的一家人。這家的小孩告訴他，因為隔音不好，鄰居在他背書的時候報警投訴他們，從此以後他都不敢在家中大聲說話——來敲門的員警已經成為了他的陰影。

 

 

“老實講，住在這裏根本感受不到尊嚴感。” 這家的爸爸坦誠地告訴他：“本來地方小，一眼看到屋子全貌就很壓抑了。有誰會想住在家裏還天天擔心這擔心那，束手束腳的。劏屋甚至很難給人‘家’的感覺。”

 

 

他當時似乎重重地點了點頭，這並非無意識的回應，實際上，林彥俊也深有感觸——陳立農大學畢業後不知道能不能忍受得了住在香港的小房子裏。當然，他媽媽肯定不忍心讓他住劏屋，那在繁華中心城區的迷你單位呢？迷你單位就會更好了嗎？

 

 

其實，不管是劏屋還是迷你單位，監倉都可能會比這兩種選擇更大更舒適，還便宜。拿林彥俊現在的鬼屋為例，五百二十尺已經算是他能負擔得起、也足夠自由活動的豪宅了，但如果再多一個人，多一個小孩，多一個帶小孩的傭人——那可真是不敢想像，他敢確定這就是他畢業三年還不考慮成家立業的原因之一。

 

 

所以陳立農為什麼不安安穩穩留在臺灣讀書？

 

 

問題又回到陳立農身上，林彥俊懊惱地對著空氣揮了一拳。

 

 

他懷念起陳立農還沒有長大，縮在自己懷裏睡覺，因為想媽媽一邊哭一邊抽噎著說自己一點都不想媽媽的樣子。如今手心和下巴處毛茸茸暖呼呼的觸感來源變成了蓋在身上的毛巾被。

 

 

“哈哈哈......”

 

 

嗯？林彥俊豎起耳朵，他有點不敢置信。

 

 

“所以你...” “哈哈哈...”

 

 

剛剛的...是女孩子的笑聲？

 

 

確定了聲音主人的性別之後，他發現自己手臂上起了一層雞皮疙瘩，這是一種他從未考慮、也從未感受過的恐懼感。往常只有自己和陳立農的黑漆漆的小房子裏居然多了另外一個人。

 

 

前半夜，林彥俊根本沒睡著——陳立農和那個女孩子窸窸窣窣的談話聲一直在他耳邊飄著，從防盜網鐵條裏投進來的月光也隨著夜風不安抖動著。

 

 

究竟是誰？剛剛的開門聲是因為陳立農給她開門了嗎？陳立農為什麼給她開門了？她為什麼要大半夜來一個男生的家裏？為什麼他們不睡...不對，他們睡不睡覺都有點怪怪的......

 

 

林彥俊最終撐不住困意，聽牆角聽到三四點就睡過去了。

 

 

第二天早上七點，林彥俊忍著滔天的起床氣從床上爬起來去上廁所，昨晚突如其來的恐懼竟讓他忘了自己有起夜的習慣。

 

 

路過陳立農房間的時候，男孩突然打開門來。

 

 

“早上好啊。”男孩揉揉頭髮，睡眼惺忪的跟他打了個招呼。

 

 

“哦...早啊。”

 

 

陳立農眼下的黑眼圈十分明顯，林彥俊望著那兩片烏青有些出神。

 

 

陳立農擦著林彥俊的肩膀去廚房接水喝。

 

 

林彥俊逃也似的沖進廁所裏。坐在馬桶上，他的心狂跳著。

 

 

他真的不敢相信...但是他確實聞到了，從陳立農的房間裏飄出來的精液的氣息，同為男性的他絕對不會認錯那種特殊的腥味。

 

 

“彥俊！”陳立農在門外咚咚敲著廁所門。

 

 

“怎...怎麼了？”他結結巴巴的回話。

 

 

“昨晚我一個同學來家裏，可能吵到你了。昨晚她那個濫賭爸爸又喝醉酒了，她怕被爸爸打，所以就躲來我們家。”

 

 

“......那種事情不應該找‘和諧之家’之類的組織嗎？”林彥俊小聲嘀咕著。

 

 

他最後還是大聲回了一句：“好了，我知道了。但是下次最好直接報警。”

 

 

陳立農好像說了一句你別誤會哦之類的話，但林彥俊沒聽進去。

 

 

他想，陳立農居然會對他說謊了。以前乖乖躺在自己懷裏入睡的小學生是誰？

 

 

他說不清楚心裏有沒有名為“被背叛”的情緒，畢竟他好像只是一個跟陳立農有著千絲萬縷關係、卻又沒有實質進展、還被陳立農媽媽警告過的初戀對象。

 

 

 

 

五/

 

 

 

他的警告好像沒有任何作用。

 

 

那天晚上之後的第二、第三、第四、第五天，林彥俊每天晚上都能聽見女孩銀鈴般的笑聲和衣物布料沙沙摩挲的聲音。這裏林彥俊必須要強調銀鈴般的笑聲，是因為那個女孩真的太不懂禮貌了，聲音一天比一天大，他因為太困而入睡的時間也一天天往後延遲，有時他還能聽見床板尖利搖動發出的吱吱嘎嘎的聲音。

 

 

他沒有立場阻止陳立農，也懶得阻止陳立農——畢竟就算他阻止得了陳立農帶這個小女孩回家，也阻止不了隔壁街區某棟工廠大廈裏的小賓館開門營業。附近治安也不能說是很好，有些物業雇的保安可能就比紙板人員警強壯些，在家裏幹這檔子事兒至少安全一點。

 

 

星期四晚上，隔壁房間床板撞擊牆壁的聲音實在是太過於生動，他終於忍不住心裏的怒氣，走出房間哐的一聲關上廁所門，上完廁所以後帶著重重的腳步聲沖到自己房間裏的小陽臺上吸煙。

 

 

過了大概十分鐘，他聽見陳立農走出房間，開了大門又關上，然後走到他的房間裏。

 

 

“對不起。”陳立農跟他道歉，林彥俊聽不懂他是為哪件事道歉，是帶女孩子回家呢，還是聲音太大吵到他呢？

 

 

他把煙掐滅在陽臺綠植的土壤裏，煙頭隨意的扔到煙灰缸。

 

 

“你明天是不是要演舞臺劇？”林彥俊手臂撐著陽臺，看著樓底的花園，問陳立農話。

 

 

“是的。”陳立農坐在了他的床上。

 

 

“大半夜跟她對劇本？”

 

 

“嗯......”

 

 

“還說你技術不好？”林彥俊忍不住笑出聲來，晚風有點冷，他的聲線有些顫抖。“你還想瞞我到幾時？”

 

 

林彥俊看見樓下花園裏坐著一個穿紅裙子的女孩，皮膚很白，被月光照得亮閃閃的，她好像一邊在打電話，一邊往這邊看。

 

 

陳立農走到陽臺，林彥俊視線依舊盯著那個坐著的女孩子。

 

 

“她確實這麼說...但是她生我的氣了，以後應該不會再來了。”陳立農背對著陽臺的欄杆，望著房間內部。

 

 

“那你是覺得很傷心咯？” 林彥俊往左轉過頭，紅著眼眶問他。

 

 

“她走了，我真的很想念她，”

 

 

林彥俊看見陳立農頂著兩個比前幾天更深的黑眼圈看著他——陳立農看上去真的十分憔悴。

 

 

“......就正如我以前想念你一樣。”

 

 

看著花園裏準備起身離去的女孩子，林彥俊想要做一個二十幾年都沒有想過的事情。這是個不顧四周鄰居、樓下行人的眼光也要做的事情。

 

 

“過來，陳立農。” 他抓著陳立農睡衣的領子，陳立農踉蹌著靠近他。

 

 

“在這裏，上我。”

 

 

單眼皮男孩惺忪疲憊的雙眼一瞬間睜大，身體卻在靠近他，手猶猶豫豫地放在他的腰上。

 

 

“不管你下麵那根東西剛剛拿來幹什麼，現在，馬上。”

 

 

林彥俊跟著陳立農抽插的節奏一前一後搖擺臀部的時候，那個紅裙子女孩的身影消失在樹林深處。

 

 

陳立農內射他，他的精液也從欄杆間隙噴射到樓外半空中的時候，他又聞到了那股熟悉的腥臊氣味，而他居然因為被這股氣味環繞而安心。

 

 

陳立農把他的頭轉到一側，與他舌吻。一吻結束後，林彥俊嘴邊掛著一條銀線往花園裏看。

 

 

他小聲的說著，真可惜，這麼精彩，你居然沒有從頭到尾看完。

 

 

 

六/

 

 

 

“你係大過我又成熟過我，所以我下定決心。”

(你是比我大又比我成熟，所以我下定決心。）

 

 

林彥俊早上醒過來就發現，陳立農在自己房間的陽臺裏抓著那一遝紙背臺詞，稀疏的晨光給他挺拔的背影鍍上一層金邊。

 

 

看來昨晚他們確實亂搞在一起了，沒有做夢。林彥俊把鬧鐘抓過來看時間，一不小心手滑掉到地上，嚇得陳立農轉過身來看他。

 

 

他擺擺手，示意不用理他，手往床底下撈鬧鐘上來。陳立農瞟了一眼臺詞本，繼續背著臺詞。

 

 

“所以我下定決心，今日做個形象改革。”

（所以我下定決心，今天做個形象改革。）

 

 

林彥俊從床上坐起來，發現自己連底褲都沒穿，就裹著被子去衣櫃裏翻衣服。

 

 

“假以時日，你唔會覺得我們唔夾。”

（假以時日，你不會覺得我們不合適。）

 

 

林彥俊蹲在地上翻自己藏在櫃子深處的黑色平角內褲，他聽見熟悉的腳步聲從陽臺向他靠近。

 

 

“中山先生要我哋剪走這條辮，”

（中山先生要我們剪走這條辮子，）

 

 

低沉的聲音在他的耳邊響起，陳立農跪在他身後抱著他，他們兩個就像大袋鼠和小袋鼠一樣。

 

 

“愛情同民主一樣，唔係依靠個天。”

（愛情和民主一樣，不是依靠天。）

 

 

“齁...跟我講民主？”林彥俊下意識裹緊自己腰間的毛巾被。

 

 

“背臺詞而已。”陳立農緊緊抱了他幾秒後，站起身來，走出林彥俊的房間。

 

 

林彥俊一腳踢到房間門上，門哐地一聲關上了。

 

 

剛剛陳立農留在他耳廓上的溫度和觸感，比昨晚的床板搖晃聲更加真實。

 

 

真實到幾乎要將他所有的防線擊潰的地步。臉頰瘋狂上升的溫度加劇了溫室效應，他聽到南極冰層轟然坍塌的聲音。

 

 

林彥俊換好衣服走出自己的睡房時，陳立農已經去上學了，餐桌上的麵包袋下麵壓著他的臺詞本和字條。

 

 

“下午五點！記得來我學校看我演出！”

 

 

放下字條，他看見臺詞本上用螢光黃色筆標記出來的那一行字，他照念了出來。

 

 

“愛情和民主一樣，都不是靠老天爺決定的......呵。”

 

 

真是滿懷活力的年輕人才寫的出來的臺詞。

 

 

出門上班時，他看見樓下開風水鋪，幾十年前從深圳偷渡來香港的神婆站在他家旁邊，拿著個什麼東西候著他。

 

 

“阿婆，什麼事啊？”他一邊鎖門一邊問著。

 

 

“你家小朋友是不是最近要生日了。” 神婆陰陰沉沉的開口。

 

 

“是啊。”林彥俊把鑰匙扔回手提包裏，才想起自己是不是嘴巴太快了。

 

 

“有什麼關係嗎？”他這才警惕起來。

 

 

“這個是我給小朋友備的禮物。” 神婆雙手送上那個黑色長方形、錢包一樣大的布包。

 

 

“好的，謝謝。”林彥俊看著神婆不由分說的態度，收下了那個布包。

 

 

神婆念念有詞的下樓梯走了。

 

 

 

今天林彥俊其實沒什麼工作要做。之前一直在籌備的紀錄片已經快剪好片，閑來無事，他就帶著半成品去深水埗給住在天臺屋的居民看一下，借跟進採訪的名義去閒聊。

 

 

他憑著記憶在一堆漆著花花綠綠顏色，高低不一的殘舊居民樓裏找到了高伯住的那棟有天臺屋的大廈。這棟樓不比旁邊新建的三十多層的新樓盤，設施老舊原始，有一個三不五時罷工歇息的電梯，每層樓能保證有一個會發亮的燈泡都算很了不起了。

 

 

終於走上天臺，林彥俊看見一群租客在圍著平時聊天用的桌子討論著什麼，氣氛嚴肅得像是在開會。

 

 

“早啊，各位大哥。” 林彥俊拉過一張凳子坐下，“一大早聚在一起，有什麼大事分享一下嗎？”

 

 

“小林啊，你還記得上年年底我們樓發生的升降機事故嗎？”高伯開口說話，十二年前他和老婆一起從內地搬來香港定居。

 

 

“嗯，難道最近警方來勘察了？” 林彥俊小心的推測著，這可不是個好兆頭。

 

 

“哎，是啊，他們還調查了天臺，說我們違章建造天臺屋，要我們下個月就搬走。” 高伯看著附近的新樓，愁容滿面。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

（坑了 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

（紅白雙煞撞鬼起）

 

他們向前走著，發現身後的地鐵站牌子上赫然寫著“牛頭角”。夜色凝重，水泥森林擠壓著污水橫流的街道，風帶著電線杆上沒貼牢的小廣告沖出廢棄貨倉的後巷。

 

街邊下水道的出氣口突然飄出陣陣霧氣，林彥俊覺得周圍的溫度開始下降，定定神後他被陳立農拽著往前走。

 

“彥俊，這裏……有點不妙。”

 

 

“...我也看出來了，但是你在往哪里走？地鐵站在那裏…”

 

 

林彥俊回頭看，卻找不到剛剛還在發著光的地鐵站入口，繁密的雜草似乎在以肉眼可見的速度向上抽條、逐漸往他們的方向擴張。後巷的風還在呼呼地吹著，馬路兩邊下水道的霧氣不斷填充兩座高樓間的空間，沼氣獨有的惡臭快要將他們迷暈，如同枯草一般雜亂的嗩呐聲和毫無秩序的敲鑼聲被迷霧帶進這個逼仄的空間。

 

 

月牙一瞬間仿佛蓋上一層紅紙，霧氣氤氳，越發顯現出血紅色。

 

 

“這難道是哀樂？”

 

 

機械重複的嗩呐聲像黃蜂一樣鑽進林彥俊的耳蝸，啃噬著他的耳膜，讓他腦中嗡嗡作響。他用力回扣住陳立農的手，對方手心冰涼潮濕，他帶著驚恐向上看陳立農的表情。

 

 

 

  

 


End file.
